


Presidio

by Giny04



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halagos hechos y consecuencias causadas. Traducción al español del original en inglés<a href="../465206">“Presidio” </a> por <a href="../../users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly">misereremolly</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presidio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465206) by [misereremolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly). 



> Título: Presidio  
> Autor: [misereremolly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly)  
> Traductor: [Giny04](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04)  
> Tipo: traducción al español del original en inglés [“Presidio” ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465206) por [misereremolly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly)  
> 

**Título:** Presidio  
 **Autor:** [misereremolly](../../users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly)  
 **Traductor:** [Giny04](../../users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04)  
 **Tipo:** traducción al español del original en inglés[“Presidio” ](../465206) por [misereremolly](../../users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly).  
 **Pareja:** Julian Bashir / Elim Garak  
 **Género:** amor, post-canon.  
 **Clasificación:** M (16+), slash M/M, alusiones a sexo entre hombres.  
 **Resúmen:** Halagos hechos y consecuencias causadas.  
 **Notas del traductor:** Se trata de una adaptación y no de una estricta traducción literal. Me niego a llamar a Julian “Julián”, lo siento.  
 **Nota del autor:** el concepto de esta historia me vino a la mente mientras estaba trabajando en otra mucho más extensa: había una línea que tenía que borrar puesto que no quedaba bien en ese fic en concreto, y acabó siendo la semilla para este otro.  
La historia comienza en algún momento después de “A la luz del infierno”.  
 **Disclaimer (descargo de responsabilidad):** Sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sino sólo por placer, he traducido el texto[“Presidio” ](../465206) escrito por [misereremolly](../../users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly), quien tampoco tiene ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes (Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, etc.) y el mundo de ficción al que alude el texto (Star Trek) son propiedad de Paramount Pictures Inc.

 

**PRESIDIO**

          De vez en cuando Garak le obsequiaba con exquisitos y pequeños halagos con los que comparaba algunos de sus rasgos con los paisajes de Cardasia: el color de su piel, cálido como las Montañas Shiroka al amanecer; sus brazos, largos como las orgullosas torres centrales de la Capital; el brillo de sus ojos, rival de las oscuras y reflectantes aguas del Tketh. Garak hacía alusiones, según parecía, con descuidada facilidad, entrelazándolas en sus conversaciones con tal sutil elegancia que había momentos en los que Julian podía sentir el persistente placer de las palabras incluso antes de haber comprendido con exactitud qué era lo que con ellas había sido dicho.

  
          Algunas veces las comparaciones eran algo más que una vinculación directa al paisaje… Algunas veces estaban atadas a la memoria y los recuerdos palpables que Garak tenía de su mundo. Como la improvisada observación sobre sus cabellos, que parecían haberse alborotado por los cálidos vientos de las Grandes Llanuras de Nirallen; como el dulce inciso durante la cena sobre la expresión de su rostro, serena como una tarde lejos de la ciudad, mirando las estrellas; o el murmullo gutural después del sexo, vinculando su olor con el almizcle silvestre en la noche de un jardín de verano que una vez visitó.

          Julian nunca supo realmente qué hacer con aquellos halagos. Las palabras eran dulces y el tono a menudo melancólico, de modo que normalmente los achacaba a la nostalgia de Garak, la forma en la que un exiliado compartía su hogar distante con su amante humano.  
         

          Una noche Julian había bebido más vino del que era su costumbre y se sintió inusitadamente poético. Así, se tumbó en el sofá junto a Garak y se deshizo en rapsodias sobre el cielo en la Tierra, comparando el color de los ojos de su amado con el mediodía sobre el Océano Pacífico, cuando la mar y el cielo se funden perfectamente en un azul sin fin.

  
          Garak sólo le miró con expresión opaca.

          Sin inmutarse por la falta de respuesta, con la cargada acidez del Syrah en su boca agudizando su atrevimiento, Julian comenzó a hablar sobre cuervos: sus brillantes y negras plumas y el complejo sistema de significados simbólicos que habían desarrollado en el folclore y la literatura de la Tierra: embaucadores, emblemas de la sabiduría, heraldos de la muerte... y ¿sabía que, en conjunto, eran llamados – no bandada – sino conspiración? ¿Y que invocar al cuervo era un modo oscuro y lírico de describir los cabellos de un amado? Y puesto que su amado era realmente inteligente, no se molestó si quiera en verbalizar la conexión, sino que enroscó los cabellos de Garak entre sus dedos para enfatizar.

          Realmente animado, desplumó a Garak de su abrigo y observó que el cálido color de la tela halagaba sin duda el gris de la piel cardasiana de un modo en el que le recordó al otoño en la Academia de la Flota Estelar, un paseo por el arbolado y las hojas doradas crujiendo bajo sus pies mientras miraba, entrada la tarde, la niebla cubrir lentamente la Bahía de San Francisco con su blanco manto de plata.

          Cuando concluyó y calló, encontró un silencio abismal, y recordó entonces la razón por la cual se había hecho médico y no poeta. Pero justo antes de que pudiera empezar a arrepentirse de sus palabras, Garak pestañeó con rapidez y respiró bruscamente, estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla:

          - Querido – susurró.

          Lo que siguió fue la noche de amor más simple y más tierna que Julian había conocido. Por una vez Garak fue tan dramáticamente descuidado con ambos su cuerpo y su espíritu, ofreciéndose a sí mismo silenciosamente con una transparencia y docilidad que casi rompían el corazón. Julian sintió que le había sido dado un profundo regalo, pero debía admitir que no sabía exactamente por qué.

          Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Garak ya se había marchado, pero un libro de lomos de cuero descansaba, abierto, sobre la cama. Puesto que su amante era realmente cuidadoso con sus pertenencias, Julian comprendió que le había dejado un mensaje: El libro estaba abierto por una página en donde se encontraba un poema en Alto Kardasi, una lengua que no podía leer bien, pero apuntando el autor y el número de obra se dijo a sí mismo que pronto volvería sobre ello.

          Pero muchas cosas sucedieron después de aquello: la invasión del Dominio, huir de la estación, su ira impotente sobre la espeluznante realidad de la guerra, distanciarse de sus amigos, de Garak, recuperar la estación, pobre Ziyal, marchándose tan pronto, y más tarde Jadzia, querida Jadzia, muerta; perderse en otras relaciones menos complicadas mientras Garak se impacientaba más y más con él, su silenciosa aventura deshaciéndose; Sección 31, la enfermedad de Odo, Garak marchándose para ayudar a liberar a su pueblo; la dulce y aturdida Ezri y la posibilidad de una vida estable a pesar del caos y de las pérdidas... Y al fin la guerra terminó y Garak partió a su patria en ruinas y Julian quedó sintiendo perplejidad por la amarga profundidad de la decepción de su ex amante para con él.

          Ezri fue perdiendo su aturdimiento con cada mes que pasaba, y con cada paso que daba hacia la seguridad en sí misma, se iba alejando de él, y finalmente llegó el día en el que su confianza superó a la suya y le preguntó cuándo iba a entenderse a sí mismo. Cuando le preguntó qué quería decir, ella sonrió dulcemente y le dijo que se marchaba y que esperaba que se diera cuenta de qué era realmente lo que quería a fin de encontrar la felicidad.

          Y algún tiempo después de aquello se encontró un día tumbado en el sofá, habiendo bebido más vino del que era su costumbre, recordando un poema que le habían dado una vez y que nunca tuvo tiempo de revisar.

           Necesitó casi una semana para traducirlo y otras dos para pensar en su significado pero sólo puesto que estaba avergonzado de afrontar cuanto implicaba. Entonces, una noche, Jake Sisko le acompañó al Promenade para tomar una copa y miraron hacia el agujero de gusano mientras su conversación versaba sobre las palabras. Jake, que en aquellos días peleaba con su nueva pieza, en una llamarada de resentimiento artístico insistió en que el acto de la escritura era un compromiso más profundo y vinculante que su sola enunciación, y Julian se encontró a sí mismo pensando en que no podría estar más en desacuerdo.

          Llamó a los O'Brien al día siguiente. Miles estaba sentado fuera junto con Molly y Yoshi, que le saludaron con regocijo antes de continuar con su ruidoso juego en el compasivo frío de la tarde temprana en Cardasia. Educadamente, Julian preguntó por los esfuerzos de Keiko en la reconstrucción, pero no pudo deshacerse de las cortesías lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando llegó el momento, preguntó si podría ir y quedarse con ellos por un tiempo. Miles estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato y le preguntó por cuánto.  
Julian pensó un momento y miró más allá de los hombros de su amigo: El sol de Cardasia se estaba poniendo, el crepúsculo acariciaba el cielo marrón con su gris oscuro. Una constelación abrazó una luna azul plata y disparó su serpentina dejándola caer sobre el horizonte, tocando las pardas y rojizas montañas.

          Sonrió:

          - Mientras dure.

**FIN**


End file.
